villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ginosaji
The Ginosaji is a parody slasher-villain and the antagonist of the popular YouTube video "The Horribly Slow Murderer with the Extremely Inefficient Weapon", created by Richard Gale, who is also the narrator of his own videos featuring the eponymous slasher-villain. The Ginosaji, meaning Silver Spoon in Japanese, is an immortal, invulnerable, and relentless fiend; he is bent on beating his prey to death with a common spoon. Unlike most villains, the Ginosaji is triumphant in the video, as well as its many sequels. Description The physical appearance of the Ginosaji incorporates several classical features while also incorporating modern influences of the current day slasher monsters. Being a demon, the Ginosaji is humanoid in appearance, but with noticeably ghoulish features; among them being his chalk white skin, his grimace with jet black lips and black pupils, which give him an overall skeletal look. The Ginosaji is clad in a black hoodie with the hood constantly covering his head. He also sports black pants and shoes. Underneath this hooded sweatshirt lies a large collection of silver spoons tied around the Ginosaji's body, replacements for when his current spoon gets broken or, on occasion, removed from his hand. Rather disgustingly, the Ginosaji seems to be filled with squirming mealworms, maggots and other repugnant larvae. Modus Operandi The Ginosaji selects a seemingly random person, who in the video is a man named Jack Cucchiaio, and stalks them wherever they go. Unlike most demons, who typically use weapons such as tridents and dark magic, the Ginosaji prefers to beat his target to death with a silver spoon, although he has on occasion utilized a wooden spoon. The Ginosaji will not stop until his target is dead, which may take months, and even years. Unfortunately, since it is impossible to get rid of the Ginosaji by any currently known methods, it means years of pure pain for the victim. Though the Ginosaji's weapon of choice is ridiculously inefficient when it comes to actual murder, the demon is skilled enough with it to deliver very painful blows. The Ginosaji is invincible, as he is able to take no damage at all from RPGs and T.N.T. In addition, any people other than his victim are apparently unable to see him, unless they view him through the lens of device, such as a camera, that has been modified by a special "Ginosaji Filter". However, the Ginosaji seems to be aware of this and will ultimately attempt to destroy it if he gets the opportunity. The Ginosaji seems to favor spoons over any other weapon, proven in one scene of the video where he has the chance to kill the video's protagonist with a knife, but sets it aside to continue whacking Jack with the spoon. However, if provoked, he may start dual-wielding spoons instead of using only one. He carries a vast supply of spoons on himself to replace broken ones, including some wooden ladles, just in case the victim tries to use a huge magnet or something. Despite his apparent affinity for spoons, the Ginosaji is enraged by the presence of any spoons other than his own, especially if his victim attempts to wield one. Category:Demon Category:Stalkers Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Murderer Category:Immortals Category:Successful Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mute Category:Torturer Category:Enigmatic Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Genderless Category:Mutilators Category:Barbarian Category:Dark Forms Category:Comedy Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists